malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormy
Formerly an Adjutant to Cartheron Crust,Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.671 red-bearded FalariHouse of Chains, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.639 Stormy was a marine in the Malazan Coastal Guard,Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.18 and later in the Bonehunters. He had originally been a member of the Malaz 1st Army under the Old Guard before Laseen's restructuring of the military. Along with Gesler, he was one of the last members of that army's Boar Cult.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.157Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.429 He and Gesler had been friends since they were young.The Crippled God, Chapter 3, UK HC p.74 According to one of Moak's hunches, Stormy had been an under-age marine when he served either Dassem Ultor, Cartheron Crust, or Urko Crust.House of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.862 He had bright blue eyes.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.333 Kulp thought his name came from the dark clouds of his demeanor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US HC p.206 In Deadhouse Gates Stormy and the crew of the Ripath were attacked in their homeport during the Seven Cities rebellion (the Whirlwind). Aided by Duiker and cadre mage Kulp they fought their way to their ship and retreated by sea. With Hissar burning and no obvious safe harbour nearby, Corporal Gesler followed Kulp's orders to travel to Otataral Island to pick up historian Heboric Light Touch. Accompanying him were Stormy and Truth.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6 After rescuing the historian and his companions Felisin Paran and Baudin, they travelled into the Nascent where they commandeered the abandoned vessel Silanda.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8 There they were confronted by a Logros T'lan Imass hunting party. The clanless warrior Legana Breed gave Stormy his grey flint sword before sacrificing himself to seal a rent between the warrens.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US HC p.241-245 The Silanda was briefly pulled through a Warren where he, Gesler, and Truth were exposed to magic causing them to begin their transformation into Ascendants. Their skin took on a bronze hue becoming as strong as stone, and their strength and endurance rose to well above normal.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.424/427/429-430 By coincidence, the Silanda met Fist Coltaine and his Chain of Dogs at Vathar Crossing. The ship's crew joined Coltaine's army and took many of the 7th Army's wounded to Aren, arriving only after the battle ended below its walls. He, Gesler, and Truth rescued Bent and Roach from the site of the Fall before locating Duiker's body among the crucified prisoners along Aren Way.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.590-592 In House of Chains ] Adjunct Tavore Paran arrived in Aren with the newly formed Malaz 14th Army to take back Seven Cities from the rebels. She ordered the Silanda impounded, and Gesler was made sergeant of the 5th squad Marines in the 8th Legion. His squad included Truth, Tavos Pond, Sands, and Pella with Stormy as corporal.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.253-255 Pearl and Lostara Yil tracked down Stormy, Gesler, and Truth to question them regarding Felisin Paran. Pearl made the mistake of awakening the sleeping corporal, causing Stormy to lift and throw him with one hand. Gesler agreed to answer their questions if they paid off his and Stormy's debts with Oblat.House of Chains, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.332-333 Their company captain, Keneb, suspected the odd looking Stormy, Gesler, and Truth of serving in a martial cult, an action forbidden in the Malazan Military. Thus, he did not deem them trustworthy and kept their squad and a few others eating dust in the army's rearguard while on the march.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.536 On the way to battle the Army of the Apocalypse at Raraku, Gesler's, Borduke's, and Strings' squads had competing desert scorpions on which they wagered. Gesler's squad named their In Out scorpion "Clawmaster". During the inspection of the combatants, Gesler made it clear he was sure he was being conned, but participated anyway. Gesler's prediction came true, and Stormy attempted to draw his sword on the cheaters, but Gesler held his friend back saying they had sworn their approval of the entrants.House of Chains, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.628-632 After the Battle of Raraku, Lieutenant Ranal led Gesler's, String's, and Borduke's squads on a chase after Corabb's fleeing desert raiders. Gesler's squad fell behind before noticing four bizarre armoured men charging their position on horseback. Gesler ordered Sands to fire a cusser at their attackers and deemed them dead after the explosion. The four men were actually Seneschal Jorrude and his Tiste Liosan who sought vengeance against Stormy, Gesler, and Truth for their trespass into Kurald Thyrllan. The four survived the blast but determined to bring justice to an easier target, such as the dragon who had pulled the Silanda in its wake.House of Chains, Chapter 26, US SFBC p.835-839 Stormy, Gesler, and Truth could no longer get drunk after their trip through the warrens. Gesler considered it a curse.House of Chains, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.539 In The Bonehunters The 14th Army followed Leoman and the Army of the Apocalypse westward towards Y'Ghatan after the Battle of Raraku. Adjunct Tavore wanted to send some of her people ahead to reach the city first, so she chose Gesler's squad to accompany Quick Ben and Kalam Mekhar. The group travelled via the Imperial Warren, but due to the problems with the Warrens travel was difficult and confusing. Corporal Stormy was marching point when the group realised something was following them. Stormy argued for attacking whatever it was immediately.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.142/146-147 The sudden appearance of at least a dozen K'Chain Che'Malle Skykeeps in the air above led Quick Ben to immediately cancel the plan. He brought the group back to the Malazan world to report the news to the Adjunct.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.193-194 The Adjunct commanded Quick Ben and Kalam to learn more about what the skykeeps were doing. They brought Stormy with them in an attempt climb and enter one. In the process, the ground of the Imperial Warren collapsed sending Stormy and Quick Ben into the ruins of a temple. Stormy suffered compound fractures to both legs, broken ribs, a failing liver, a cracked skull, and a shattered hip, but all quickly healed on their own. Cotillion recognised the famously ill tempered former Adjutant, and claimed that Stormy was no longer quite the mortal he seemed, having been annealed in the fires of Thryllan, Kurald Liosan, or Tellann, or all three.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.263-264 In Reaper's Gale According to Beak, Gesler, Stormy, and Truth had been reforged in the fires of Tellann.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 22, BCA edition p.734 In Dust of Dreams Stormy and his tent-mate Gesler were abducted from the Bonehunter army camp by a Shi'Gal Assassin. The K'Chain Che'Malle installed Stormy as their Shield Anvil. He subsequently helped command the K'Chain Che'Malle in battle against the K'Chain Nah'ruk and with the additional help of Sinn and Grub, they defeated the Nah'ruk. In The Crippled God He sacrificed himself to keep Sinn from destroying the heart of the Crippled God.The Crippled God, Chapter 23, UK HB p.779/780 Quotes Notes and references de:Stürmisch pl:Chmura Category:Ascendants Category:Bonehunters Category:Corporals Category:Cult of the Boar Category:Falari Category:Males Category:Old Guard members Category:Shield Anvils Category:Soldiers Category:Marines